smashbroslawllovefandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward's House
On-Screen Appearance SQUIDWARD'S HOUSE IN THE HOUSE a Door will appear & Squidward's House will walk out of the door & it will disappear Special Attacks Neutral B - I Will Slap You're Whole Family Squidward's House wiil slap who is in front of him Side B - Floor Slide Squidward's House will slide on the ground & makes them trip Up B - Trying To Land on a Planet Squidward's House will transform to his body to his head, & will go upwards & lands on a platform Down B - Belt Whip Squidward's House will take off his belt from his pants & starts to slash the belt like Simon Belmont Final Smash - The Motherfuckin Son! Squidward's House will run away & the sun will crash down to the ground & KO's The Opponents & will burn whoever is away from the sun KOSFX KOSFX1: What! KOSFX2: Aah FUCK! Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Screen KOSFX: uah! Taunts Normal Up: (takes a crap) Sd: (moves his head) Dn: (eats a watermelon) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Woah, what the fuck i won Whaaa!" Victory 2: (Runs away & laughs) Victory 3: 'Stupid Lawler, Wastin my time & shit' Lose/Clap: (Looks pissed off with bandages on his head) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - Takes Patrick's rock & beat the living shit out of You! Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Youtube Logo Victory Music Squidward's House in the House theme Kirby Hat Squidward's House's Head Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Colonel!, Is that Squidward's House? TBA Daily Buglin' Peter: a Strange Guy With That Looks like Squidward's House TBA Palutena's Guidance Pit: UUUH?, Lady Palutena? What am i Looking At? TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer GO! SQUIDWARD'S HOUSE! Video Music Screw You, Sponge! Ending Music TBA Lawl Food Watermelon Role In (Insert Story Name) Squidward's House is outside eating his Watermelon & Spongebob's House talks to him & Squidward's house gets into an Argument until the Mindcontoled Hartman character starts to come fourth until Young Cricket saves them from being attacked, & then they find Liy & Tries to attack them but after they beat her, Tien Tries to Stop her but she's to fast so Tien joins the Crew Pawlette Swaps *Default Trivia *Squidward's House's Moveset was The First Lawl Love Video that God Age Restricted Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=js1uVm46V5k Category:Playable Characters Category:AlienMyth64